TreeHouse Comforts
by SpiritOfTheStaircase
Summary: "Blaine's voice drops down to a hoarse whisper. 'This person, this man, he's not my brother. And he doesn't notice anything.'" Spoilers for Big Brother. Blaintana friendship.


**I wasn't planning on posting this here, but it got longer than I expected, so, yeah. **

**Who's excited for Big Brother? I know I am! Matt Bomer's hot...**

**Disclaimer: My New Year's resolution was to buy Glee, but so far it hasn't happened. So until it does, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tree-House Comforts<strong>

__Now and then I think of when we were together___  
><em>__Like when you said you felt so happy you could die___  
><em>__Told myself that you were right for me___  
><em>__But felt so lonely in your company___  
><em>__But that was love and it's an ache I still remember__

Santana heard Blaine before she saw him. Curious as to why he was singing that particular song with such raw, unbridled passion, she followed the music to its location, inside the tree-house that formed the boundary between their two backyards.

__You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness___  
><em>__Like resignation to the end, always the end___  
><em>__So when we found that we could not make sense___  
><em>__Well you said that we would still be friends___  
><em>__But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over__

She climbed up an old, rickety ladder that leaned against the tree and looked like it would break any one of these days. On the other side of the tree house sat Blaine, facing the other direction and strumming gently on his guitar.

__But you didn't have to cut me off___  
><em>__Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing___  
><em>__And I don't even need your love___  
><em>__But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough__

Santana had been right, the feeling behind his singing was too strong, too passionate, for something not to be wrong. No one was just that good of an actor. And unless she was wrong, she knew exactly what was going on.

__No you didn't have to stoop so low___  
><em>__Have your friends collect your records and then change your number___  
><em>__I guess that I don't need that though___  
><em>__Now you're just somebody that I used to know__

__Now you're just somebody that I used to know___  
><em>__Now you're just somebody that I used to know__

The music stopped abruptly, but soft, choked sobs told Santana exactly why. She rushed forward, scooping Blaine into her arms and rocked him back and forth, making soft shushing noises. Blaine stiffened slightly, but when he saw it was just Santana, he relaxed into her embrace. Most of the glee club would have been surprised to see their two members in this position. To their knowledge, they had never communicated past Santana's typical scathing remarks. But in reality, the two had been best friends ever since Blaine had moved to Lima when he was six. There had been an unmistakable bond formed on that first day they met that was unrivaled by any other, even Santana and Brittany's or Kurt and Blaine's. It wasn't a romantic bond of course, it was more like a sibling bond. Hell, they both actually did consider the other to be their sibling. Santana was the first person Blaine had ever come out, and vice versa. They knew each others secrets, hopes, fears, dreams, everything. Which is why Santana was about 99% sure what this was all about and whose ass she would be kicking once this was all over.

"Hey," said Santana when Blaine's sobs subsided at last, her voice uncharacteristically soft. "You okay?"

Blaine just sighed and looked off into the distance, his eyes not really focusing on anything. "I've... had better days," he said at last, choosing his words carefully. "It's been a little rough with-"

"With Cooper," finished Santana.

"With Cooper," affirmed Blaine. The words started spilling out now, hot and fast, with nothing in their way to stop them. "I just- why did he have to come back now? Things were going great, Finn didn't hate me anymore, Dad and I were falling into a pattern of not talking to one and another at all, Sebastian had finally let up, but then he just has to come along and just ruin everything! He just had to waltz into the choir room with his perfect Hollywood smile, perfect personality, perfect everything! And suddenly everyone's fawning over Cooper, even my fucking boyfriend for God's sake is telling me how fucking perfect he is. As if I didn't already didn't know! As if I wasn't reminded every fucking day how I'm not good enough. How I'll never be anything compared to Cooper. I could do exactly what he did, follow his exact footprints, and I'll never be as perfect as him.

"But you know what's the worst part?" asked Blaine, his voice a little calmer now. "The worst part is that Cooper isn't even noticing. He's trying to act as if he never left, as if he didn't leave me for two whole fucking years. He thinks he's still Cooper, the awesome older brother, but he's failing miserably. He doesn't even remember you, and you've known us for over ten years. We used to be so close, but know I'm having to force myself to smile in his presence. The old Cooper would have noticed, but the new one doesn't. He's on an attention high, eating up how everyone just fawns over him, too busy to notice me." Blaine's voice drops down to a hoarse whisper. "This person, this man, he's not my brother. And he doesn't notice anything."

"Wait, go back to the part where you said Cooper had forgotten about me," said Santana. "How does someone manage to forget about the same person who helped his kid brother steal all his clothes and cover them in jam for April Fools'?"

Blaine let out a small chuckle. "I honestly don't know Santana. People change I guess."

"Look Blaine," said Santana, her expression serious now. "Remember what you and Kurt sang to me when I came out? Fuckin' Perfect. And that song applies to you too. Despite all your flaws, no, because of those flaws, you are perfect to me. No matter what. Unless you somehow ban Breadstix. Then, I'm sorry Blaine, but we would never be on speaking terms again."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not evil. But in all seriousness Santana, I may be perfect in spite of my flaws, but Cooper is perfect because he has no flaws. Most people would prefer Coop."

Santana shrugged. "Personally, I find perfect people boring. I'm probably not the only one either."

"Well, tell me if you find someone else who thinks so too. Because I sure as hell can't."

Santana was quiet for a moment before answering. "This is about Kurt, isn't it?"

Blaine laughed, but this time it was a laugh full of mirth and sarcasm. "No shit Sherlock. How would you feel if Brittany suddenly got a huge crush on your Hollywood star brother?"

Santana nodded in understanding. "Fair point. Not that I have a Hollywood star brother, but I get where you're coming from. You feel betrayed that the one person who's normally on your side is now pretty much worshiping the ground Cooper walks on."

"That's about it, yup."

"You should talk to him."

"Which one? Kurt or Cooper?"

Santana shrugged again. "I don't know. Both, I guess. You need to talk to Kurt about how it's hurting you what he's doing, and explain your whole history with Coop. And you need to talk to your brother about how you're feeling about his return and how he hurt you."

Blaine snorted. "Since when do _you _do feelings?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Santana indignantly. "I will let you know I have gotten much better with feelings! I have a steady girlfriend who I actually talk to you know."

"I know, I know. I was just teasing San."

"I know you were." The two friends sat there for a couple minutes without talking, Blaine's head nestled into the crook of Santana's shoulder. This position was as familiar to them as their backs of their hands were. They didn't need to fill the silence with words, the others solid presence was enough for them.

"Blaine?" It was Santana who finally dared break the silence. "Talk to them. You know it'll be good for everyone in the end."

"I know," sighed Blaine. "I won't like it, but I know you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

"Aaaand the moment's ruined. Thanks for that San."

"Any time Blainers."

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized this is my first non-crack story I've posted here. I'm proud of myself!<strong>

**Anyways, review lovelies! Reviews make Blainers stop angsting!**


End file.
